A dynamic pattern generator is a mechanism used to transfer a pattern onto a wafer, such as by electron beam imaging. The dynamic pattern generator comprises a plurality of electrical components that facilitate the transfer of the pattern onto the wafer. When an electrical component of the dynamic pattern generator fails, issues with the pattern transfer may arise. For example, when an electrical component fails, the pattern may not be transferred onto the wafer accurately. When the pattern is not transferred to the wafer accurately, yield loss may occur. For example, when the pattern is not transferred to the wafer accurately, circuitry resulting from the pattern transfer may not function as intended. When circuitry does not function as intended, the wafer or a portion thereof that comprise the circuitry may have to be discarded, which results in yield loss.